vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gapp
Gapp is a roleplayer who is a regular in the Gator RP group lobbies. He most often appears calm, collected and treats people around him kindly. Seeing as he is often led on various escapades while being "wing-manned" by Roflgator he often has to improvise and attempt to handle these situations, more often than not, he looks like a fish out of water. Being a regular at The Royal Gator he started dating multiple women at the same time without disclosing that detail to them. It all came crashing down on him when he ended up with them all confronted him together. He has a very strange family being the son of the infamous and very weird Tony Maloney. History and Lore .]] He was attacked an nearly killed by Cyrio Kaila on Mar 14th but recovered thanks to CyberCoffins medical assistance. When questioned about the event he retold that he doesn't recall who attacked him. Considering that this was when Cyrio were present, he might have been hesitant to say, even if he did remember. Working for the president He used to work as the presidential advisor for President Zapdec and became a regular at the Golden Gator, a classy bar located nearby the political office. Being situated in Bricktown, it most often had to deal with the shady local dealings in the downtown area instead of actual politics. Aside from his political duties he also acted as Roflgators defense attorney. On April 14th, he announced that the president would be implementing a new decree of "Eminent domain and civil asset forfeiture" meaning that he can basically take over any owned land or assets, a decision screaming of corruption. in the trial vs R3dzDead]] Defense attorney and trial chaos He was hired as Roflgators attorney on April 26th, 2019 to represent and defend him in the case where R3dzDead accused him of having sold him into slavery to slime ranchers prior. At first Meech were intended to act as his attorney but instead changed to prosecutor, siding with R3dzDead. Gapps main defense was that he could never have sold R3dz in the first place because he didn't own him to begin with. The trial appeared to go well for the defense side until S0ra was called to the witness stand, leaving his statement about Roflgators criminal nature and past crimes. He even retold the short story about capturing Redman to siphon it as an energy source and his history of tax evasion. Before the trial was able to complete it was interrupted by a giant robot that attacked the court, firing its laser wildly and seemingly killing R3dzDead. The Robot was revealed to have been sent by The Roach Nation as it loudly exclaimed when attacking "The roach government sends their regards!" on a date]] Wing-manned by Roflgator For having assisted him in the trial and remaining loyal Roflgator would reward him on April 28th by wing-manning him with any woman of choice in the bar. After considering for a moment and taking his time to pick he chose Wormhog after which they were led to a table with a nice view. He appeared to give a seemingly good impression but made the mistake of bringing up the dead fish in a nearby aquarium. His date would suddenly disappear to which Roflgator thought he had been ditched. To make matters worse Kevin Z.a.z. dressed as a girl seated himself in front of him and practiced his lines. Wormhog suddenly appeared and saw them both seated and at first though she had been abandoned for Kevin but Rob explained that it was just a practice date which she seemed to buy, hesitantly. The date kept being interrupted by Schmeckle the alien but did lead to them eventually getting a private room. Gapp's date however ended with Wormhog leaving after getting tired of waiting. Although Java was supposed to come by and "dance coach" for them and never showed up, Rob blamed the failure on Gapp for not making a move when he should have. 10-day ultimatum For the Season 6 RP Gapp was hyped up as a major role, unfortunately it got canceled after it's 3rd session with Rob focusing on wing-manning Gapp on various dates instead. Having been a bachelor for a long time in his eye's he gave Gapp an ultimatum that if he couldn't find any girl to score with within 10 days he would get kicked out of the bar for good. He wing-manned and tried to pair him with "Cereal girl" MiaAyana at Necro Nights but it backfired fatally with her screaming and hurling accusations towards Roflgator, earning a boot rather quickly regardless of Gapps actions. After an awkward encounter with Hachiko that venue was also crossed off. ]] On July 9th he went on a date with Needle, Sorry's daughter which turned into a complete failure. When feeding her she choked on her food and while valiantly performing the Heimlich maneuver on her, she would claimed that a bang to her head made her realize that she is actually a lesbian. Shortly after turning him down brutally she yelled for help claiming that he had struck her. This accusation being doubtful at best still had Needles mother Sorry being the one doing the only actual beating - hitting Gapp. and Gapp|thumb]] In the end on his last day of the challenge July 13th he went on a date with a woman named BabyDolllo who appeared really drunk and seemed to forget that they were even on a date, ditching him. After her disappearance he got together with a crocodile lady named Bayley at The Royal Gator. Although sharing a strong resemblance to a certain other crocodilian name Bearly people present at the time can reliably account that Bearly was also there - meaning it couldn't possibly be him dressed as a woman... Gapp and Bayley moved fast and ended up having some sexy-time behind a curtain, with Gapp finally passing the challenge before it the time ran out. What happened behind the curtain stays behind the curtain... Incel apprentice Loosing a bet towards Seraph he had to become an "Incel" for a whole day at Necro Nights and joined Meech and TumToes in their disregard towards women. Luckily the bet only lasted for a day. A full-house of girlfriends His bad luck in the relationship department seemed to tkae a 180 turn as he suddenly started to score with one girl after another. His escapades started with him getting kinky with MamaYumYum in the bathroom of The Black Cat. He met and went on a successful date with a girl named PrinzJayce during a night of Necro Nights. Before seeing Jayce again he ended up scoring another girl, this time a woman named MadLuna walking around with her hands tied behind her back. While being wing-manned by Roflgator Gapp and Luna went on two successful dates that even brought them to the bedroom. Meeting Nuts, who admired Lunas choice of attire, the crazy woman insisted for them all to have some sort of threesome but it was never realized. Busted for womanizing Somewhere before seeing and dating these lovely ladies he had also previously proposed to "Cyclops Kitten" without telling any of them. Being engaged to someone while also seeing two other women all came crashing down on him when his TWO "girlfriends" AND fiancee gathered to confront him about it. Highlight: Gapp BUSTED! An episode of "Cheaters" .]] Breaking up with Kitten and Jayce, Gapp chose MadLuna and decided to propose to her. Even though having put her through the ordeal before, when Gapp kneeled before Luna and asked her to marry him - she accepted and said yes. .]] On Sept 11, 2019 he and MadLuna got married with MurderCrumpet acting minister. Roflgator tried to convince him to renounce the marriage and go for Darling instead for some reason by he insisted on proceeding. The wedding ceremony once completed was followed by a traditional circle pit. ]] Attempted murder and Prison sentence Having relationship problems he attempted to murder his wife MadLuna, kicked and threw her into the sewers of The Royal Gator. Being trialed in an impromptu kangaroo-court by Roflgator he was sentenced with 10-days of jailtime. Out-of-character he was placed to sit in a corner and not leave for specific durations. He met his father Tony Maloney again on Oct 25th, 2019 who tried to guide his life back together again but the desired outcome might have been the opposite as he introduced a new step-mother to Gapp as well as some questionable people surrounding him. With his father Tony he was challenged into an art competition to compete together with his dad against Roflgator and his son Sorry. They ended up loosing although getting some assistance from his adoptive mother Beefs. Rivalry towards SciFri and impregnation On Dec 16th 2019 he was hypnotized by Alfonso the hypnotist (portrayed by MurderCrumpet) to hate SciFri. He played the part and was challenged to find and score with a girl that night or else SciFri would piss into his own mouth. Accepting the challenge he managed to score with Ell7, unfortunately probably getting himself impregnated by her alien eggs in the process. :Twitch Clip: Hypnotized by Alfonso and Impregnated by Ell7 Trivia *Gapp works and kind of "lives" out of his office over at president Zapdecs quarters. *He has been an occasional visitor to the RP lobby for a long time but has largely gone by unnoticed from Roflgators perspective. He wasn't apart of any major RP arc until late April 2019. *Gapp possibly admitted his sexual desires to MadLuna who accidentally told them out loud. *Meech nickname for him is "Gape". Links to Clips *Receiving some rough dance moves from Darling *Gapp explains corrupt Block Politics *Poor Gapp hyped up for Season 6 *Gapp and Needle date part 2, L-zoned Part 3, Going SquadW? *That actually worked? Gapp scores? *Scuffed date attempt with Hachiko *Gapp gets some Bayley Gapp is off the hook gachiBASS *Going "Incel" mode with Meech and TumToes *Gapp BUSTED by his two girlfriends AND fiancee *He really messed up this one... *Harassed by Nuts *Proposing to MadLuna *MadLunas wedding wov *Klaatu and Meech being best men, fight for the top position *Traditional wedding circle pit *Gapps dads long nose during the art competition *Gapp is dying? *Favorite moment with his dad Gallery Gapp gallery Rofl Feb 26th 4 Gapp and Wooks.jpg|Greeting Wooks Rofl Mar 12th 24 Gapp.jpg|Hollaring the bartender and ordering a drink Rofl Mar 15th 12 Cyrio (Mute Max) arguing with Gapp.jpg|Arguing with Cyrio Kaila. Rofl Mar 15th 13 Cyrio (Mute Max) victim Gapp.jpg|Stabbed with very distinct puncture wounds... Cyrio Kaila was the first one to spot his body. Rofl Mar 15th 14 CyberCoffin treats Gapp, Cyrio (Mute Max).jpg|CyberCoffin treats Gapps wounds. Rofl Mar 15th 16 CyberCoffin treats Gapp and Cyrio (Mute Max).jpg|He can't recall what happened... how... very unfortunate. Rofl Mar 17th 35 Gapp getting a violent lap dance from Darling.jpg|Receiving a violent dance from Darling. Rofl Mar 27th 14 Gapp.jpg Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 33 Zager and Gapp.jpg|Zager... torturing him? Uhmm. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 34 RP Tryout CantReeds by Gapp and Zager.jpg|Improv RP trials with CantReeds performed by Gapp and Zager. presidential work to represent Roflgators defense in a trial. Rofl 2019 April 28th 21 Trap Kevin and Gapp.jpg|Trap Kevin suddenly seats himself, when his date disappears. Rofl_2019_April_28th_22_Gapp_and_Wormhog.jpg|Private room with Wormhog hm? Rofl June 9th 2019 64 The Dead demand rights Gapp, Murder Crumpet, Mute Max.jpg|Portraying an undead Zombie along with other zombies, all demanding rights along with MurderCrumpet and Mute Max towards Roflgator at Necro Nights Rofl July 9th 2019 14 Gapp.jpg|Shrug Rofl July 9th 2019 17 Gapp and Needle date.jpg|On a date with Needle Rofl July 9th 2019 18 Gapp and Needle date Heimlich maneuver.jpg|Needle chokes on her food and Gapp performs the Heimlich maneuver on her Rofl July 9th 2019 20 Needle and Gapp.jpg|Needle rejects Gapp saying that he made her realized that she's actually lesbian. Rofl July 9th 2019 23 Mistwalk, Crake, Gapp, LeyLey and Mute Max.jpg|Gapp with Mistwalk, Crake, LeyLey and Mute Max. Rofl July 13th 2019 15 Gapp and Bayley (Bearly).jpg|Gapp and Bayley Rofl July 16th 11 Trap Gapp.jpg|Gapp dressed as a Trap Rofl July 25th 2019 11 Meech punching at Gapp.jpg|Punched by TheBigMeech Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 13 Gapp KasumiXKitty and KatXWind.jpg|At The Royal Gator with Kasumi and Kat. Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 31 Gapp helping Professor Archt (S0ra).jpg|Assisting Professor Acht Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 32 Gapp helping Professor Archt (S0ra).jpg|Do'nt fall in! Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 33 Gapp helping Professor Archt (S0ra).jpg|Helping him out. Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 34 Professor Archt (S0ra) choking Gapp.jpg|You got the wrong guy! Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 47 Seraph and Gapp.jpg|Seraph and Gapp Rofl Aug 7th 2019 41 Gapp and MadLuna.jpg|Gapp and MadLuna Rofl Aug 7th 2019 60 Gapp, MadLuna and Nuts.jpg|Nuts insists on having a threesome with Gapp and MadLuna... Rofl Aug 7th 2019 70 Wing-manning and making Gapp look good, Pika, BigDaddyLeroy and Gapp.jpg|Robs plan to get Gapp to impress Luna involved having him beat up a gang. Why does the gang consist of a kid and a Kermit though? Rofl Aug 13th 2019 8 Madluna and Gapp arguing.jpg|Arguing with Luna Rofl Aug 13th 2019 18 MadLuna catches Gapp with another girl PrinzJayce.jpg|Caught with his TWO girlfriends. Rofl Aug 13th 2019 20 PrinzJayce confronts Gapp.jpg|Confronted by PrinzJayce. Rofl Aug 13th 2019 26 Gapp busted by his two girlfriends AND fiancee.jpg|Jayce pours a drink on him while he is beaten by Kitten Rofl Aug 13th 2019 38 S0ra tells Gapp he cant cheat around.jpg|S0ra tells Gapp he can't cheat around. Rofl Aug 13th 2019 40 Sad Gapp.jpg|Sad Gapp Rofl Sept 11 2019 3 MadLuna and Gapp wedding.jpg|Marriage procedings with MurderCrumpet acting minister Rofl Sept 11 2019 7 MadLuna and Gapp wedding Crumpet minister.jpg|Gapp's wedding with MadLuna Rofl Oct 16th 2019 8 MadLuna and Gapp.jpg|MadLuna and Gapp having relationship difficulties Rofl Oct 16th 2019 9 Gapp and Madluna counceling.jpg|MadLuna and Gapp getting councelling from Roflgator Rofl Oct 25th 2019 4 Tony Malone talking to his son Gapp.jpg|Father and son talk with dad Tony Maloney. Rofl Oct 25th 2019 3 Tony Malone hugging his son Gapp.jpg|Hugging it out with his dad Rofl Oct 25th 2019 9 Tony Malone, Gapp and Beefs.jpg|His father Tony introducing his new step-mom Beefs. Gapp artwork gallery Tony Maloney and Kid Gapp artwork by Beefs.jpg|Artwork of Tony Maloney and baby son Gapp drawn by Beefs Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans